Rebels and Warriors
by car54
Summary: The ragtag fleet finds its self in a galaxy far away.
1. Changeing course

Adama sat in his quarters recording in his log.

_A jubilant atmosphere had griped the fleet after our reunion with the Pegasus and another survivor of the catastrophe that befell our people, it seem that the command was trying to rebuild the fleet of Tiger class basestar destroyers. The first of these, and the only one operational when the shipyard was attacked, was the Vengeance. She was with the Pegasus when we found her. With the Vengeance's firepower the cylons will think twice about attacking us."_

Adama was interrupted by the voice of from the bridge.

"Commander I think you'd better come to the bridge."

"What is it Tigh?"

"It's those so called ships of light again, there back, no telling what they want with us this time."

These beings could be helpful but Adama was getting tired of feeling like some play thing that two children were fighting over. Well as long as Iblis didn't show up again.

Adama stepped onto the Galactica's bridge. Tigh was talking to Cain and Maj. Darr via ship to ship. He was trying to explain what these lights were. Adama stepped up to the command console. He heard Maj. Darr. "So then I assume our patrol will reemerge soon with a message from these, whatever they are".

"That is how it's happened in the past Major." Adama interjected. He supposed that it shouldn't be a surprise to find a man at the rank of major in command of a ship the size of a Destroyer. Usually it would be an officer ranking at least colonel if not commander. But the CO and XO had both been killed, leaving the next ranking officer in command.

Fortunately that officer had been Cain's protégée and had proven more that equal to the task. Adama remembered when Darr and Cain had come aboard the Galactica and Sheba, after jumping into her father's arms gave Darr a jubilant welcome. He remembered the look of concern on his own sons face at seeing what he thought might be a rival, until Darr let him off the hook. Adama recalled the exchange.

"So," Apollo said. "You two know each other?"

Darr guessed the reason for Apollo's interest. "We go back a long way." He let Apollo sweat for a few seconds then added. Cain always treated me like a son, and I came to love this girl."

"Darr, stop teasing him." Sheba chided. Darr laughed. "Don't worry, I mean I love her like a sister."

Adama's thoughts were interrupted when the patrol checked in.

"Patrol to Galactica, do you read?" Adama quickly responded

"We hear you Boomer, are you alright?"

"Fine commander, but I've been told to ask you to go to the war room; it seems we're going to have a guest."

The three commanders, well two and one acting commander, and Apollo gathered in the Galctica's war room where the quorum usually met. Adama wanted to speak to this 'guest' before the politicians could put their scheming minds to work.

As they were talking among themselves a voice interrupted them.

"Thank you gentlemen, for speaking to us."

A man in a solid white suit stood before them. Apollo recognized him as John who had instructed him to help in the war between Terra and the Eastern alliance. Commander Cain spoke. "If you don't mind, I'd like to know just who you are and what you want with us."

"Of course Commander, It's come to our attention that Earth is not ready for you. If you reach earth you will only bring destruction, to them and your selves."

Maj. Darr spoke, "Sheba told me about you. You gave them the course to Earth, now you're saying we shouldn't go there. I'd like an explanation about that."

"It's quite simple really. In spite of the impression you may have of us, we are not infallible. We made what could have been a terrible mistake."

"So where does that leave us?"

"Where you chose to go captain. I would like you to choose an alternate destination, to people who could help you and who need your help."

"And how will we find this new destination?" Adama asked.

"My people will arrange it."

The colonial officers stepped aside to talk. Cain spoke first.

"Adama, are you sure we can trust these…whatever they are."

"So far they have shown no harmful intent. And we can't risk bringing the kind of destruction that befell us to others."

The Major spoke. "Sheba seams to trust them and I'm inclined to trust her judgment. It's a risk, but everything we do is a risk. And I agree with Adama, if we are going to die let's not take any other humans with us."

"It's decided then." They turned to John.

"We will embark on this new course you've set before us. Just give us the coordinates."

"It can't work like that. We will transport your fleet in, say one hour."

"One hour then."

The commanders returned to their ships and prepared there crews. An hour latter every bridge in the fleet was quite as they waited to see what would happen. Then, suddenly, a blinding light engulfed them all, only for a second. Then everything returned to normal."

On the Galactica's bridge everyone was working to determine the ships status and position.

Tigh answered Adama's questions before he voiced them. "All systems seam normal…All civilian ships accounted for. And Pegasus and Vengeance are reporting in.

"Commander," A crewman called out. "We have several contacts on the edge of our sensor range, a fleet that must be nearly the size of ours, but in a military formation."

On one of the screens Maj. Darr said. "I hope our luminous friends haven't brought us to our demise."

"Commander, we have contact from that fleet."

"Let's hear what they have to say."

Then over the command console the crew heard…"This is Admiral Ackbar of the alliance to restore the republic. We request that you identify yourselves."


	2. A New Ally

Luke and Leia stood watching the falcon head out to find Han. The stood there side by side until they lost the falcon among the stars. Leia looked over at Luke. She was confused about him. She felt drawn to him and thought it was romantic attraction, but somehow though the spark never really ignited, it also won't go out entirely. Like that passionate kiss while he was in a med bed and Han was being his arrogant self. She had enjoyed the kiss but it was almost like kissing your brother. No matter how good it is it's still your brother. She wondered what it would be like not to be an only child. Of course she has, or had, Winter and her cousin, Javul but that wasn't the same.

Her thoughts were interrupted when a communication came through from the newly arrived Mon Calamari cruiser. "Princess Leia, I think you should listen to a communication we're receiving from a fleet of ships that just approached. She and Luke did just that.

They listened as a full, rich voice came over the com. "This is Commander Adama of the Battlestar Galactica. We are the last survivors of our race. We do not desire hostilities but peace. May I meet with you, either on your ship or ours?"

Leia turned to Luke. "How much did Obi-Wan teach you?"

"Enough that I might be able to help you." Well, Yoda did, but he couldn't mention that.

"Commander Adama, I am Princess Leia Organa of the alliance council I would be willing to meet…" She looked at Luke who was concentrating on something, the force she guessed.

"His ship." Luke responded.

"…aboard your ship if that is acceptable to you."

"That will be fine; we will prepare to receive you."

Admiral Ackbar came over to the medial frigate and Luke and Leia boarded. As they discussed this very unexpected development an efficient but lovely voice came over the com. "Galactica control to Alliance shuttle. You are clear to land in the port landing bay."

The rebels stepped out of their shuttle and were greeted by a beautiful young woman with long dark hair wearing a dark blue uniform. She certainly had Luke's attention. "Hello, I'm Athena; I'll escort you to the war room where the commander is waiting."

As they walked Leia couldn't resist whispering to Luke. "Focus Jedi"

They arrived at the Galactica's war room and sat down. The man she had seen in the transmission spoke "Greetings, Allow me to introduce the colonial representatives. This is Commander Cain of the Battlestar Pegasus, Major Darr of the Destroyer Vengeance, and Captain Apollo, strike commander of the Galactica. And of course you've met Athena."

"It's good to meet you all." Leia said. "I am Leia Organa of the alliance council, this is Admiral Ackbar, commander of our fleet, and this is my…advisor Luke Skywalker. And these are our droids."

Threepo chimed in. "I am C-3p0, human cyborg relations, and this is my counterpart R2-D2". The little droid chirped happily.

Leia noticed that the colonials seemed to bristle a little when the droids spoke. Maj. Darr spoke next. "Well, since we are the outsiders I suppose we should explain our presence." Commander Adama nodded and began to speak. He told them about the annihilation of the colonies and their search for Earth. Then he related the reunion with the Pegasus.

Advance patrol had reported in that there were several ships on the edge of their scanners. Adama was concerned that an entire fleet of Cylons had caught up with them. Perhaps Baltar, after being dropped off as promised had contacted his Cylon allies and led them to the fleet. Then he heard a sound he thought he'd never hear again…"Hello Adama, you old war Dagget."

The badly damaged Pegasus had been found be another group of survivors. The Vengeance and whatever ships had been able to escape the shipyards had been searching for survivors and picking up other ships along the way; they had repaired the Pegasus and, after hearing about the Galactica had set out in search of them. With the much greater range of their scanners one of the Scout ships had found them.

Adama then relayed the account of how they had ended up where they were now. Luke interjected, "This John and Iblis may be advanced force users. Beyond anything the Jedi or Sith have reached."

"Force users? May I ask what that means?"

Luke gave a basic explanation of the Force. It was kind of odd to be on the other end of this conversation, especially with someone who looked like he was probably about the same age as old Ben.

Adama for his part might have been skeptical but he had no other explanation for what these advanced beings had done, or his own experiment in telekinesis. He returned to the topic at hand. "That's quite interesting and may explain a great deal. For the time being I must make a request." He turned his attention to the Princess. "Princess Leia, on behalf of the colonial survivors I request refuge within alliance space."

Leia had a sorrowful look when she responded to the Commander. She had learned not to long ago what it meant to literally lose your whole world, and most of the people you cared about.

"Unfortunately Commander I am unable to grant your request, there is no alliance space, only the Galactic Empire. We are a rebel force trying to return our government to the just republic it once was."

"I see."

"Commander," Apollo interjected, "John did say that we need each other's help."

"So he did." then, turning his attention back to Leia. Is there any way in which we may be of help to your people?"

She didn't want to ask too much but he had put the question forth. "Well, I can't deny that we could use the service of those three warships out there. If you'd be willing to put them into service for our cause, I'm sure I could convince the counsel to find a place in the new republic for your people."

Adama considered for a centon. Another war, well they certainly were well versed in the subject, and well prepared. Not to mention that he would not be trying to fight with only one ship. And not the least consideration is that, if they wanted a home among these people, it would be helpful to show some commitment to them.

"I'm sure we can help you, between our ships, our pilots and our tactical genius." He gestured toward Cain, who looked less than pleased.

"Very well then," she looked over to Luke whose look seamed to say, _didn't you forget something? _She continued, "However, we can't proceed with any plans yet. We have a missing man."

"And who might that be? Adama asked Perhaps we can assist with his retrieval.

"Captain Han Solo."


	3. A little advice

Yoda sat outside of his hovel, sitting in front of him sat the force ghost, Obi-Wan Kenobi. The subject on their minds: Luke Skywalker, who seemed to be going down the same path that his father did all those years ago.

"Strong in the force Skywalker is, but heeds my instructions he does not. Always knows better does he."

"I fear with my limited ability to guide him he will be easy prey for the Emperor."

"What then do we? No longer an option it is to confront them ourselves, and not enough time I have left to teach others."

Just then a second force presence made formed in front of them, Obi-Wans old master, Qui-Gon Jinn.

"There is someone who can help guide Luke, as he has guided so many. A new presence in the galaxy that the sith has been blinded to."

"Who is this presence, how do we contact them? And for that matter, how have the sith been blinded?"

"Others have prevented this new population from being detected for a time. And Luke and Leia have already met them. Obi-Wan," He addressed his former padawan. "You must contact Luke and tell him to turn to the one known as Adama; He can guide him away from the dark path that the emperor has set for him."

"Well." Cain interjected, "I think it would make sense for us to become familiar with what each of us is bringing into this fight."

As the others talked Luke was distracted, by the voice of old Ben. He tried to listen to Ben and pay attention to what the others were saying.

"I agree." Ackbar said, let's begin with our fleet, I'll have rouge squadron brief your pilots on our fighters and the imperial fighters. Meanwhile the bridge officers can discuss the condition of our fleets."

Apollo offered, "We can take a couple of our Vipers over. Including a training Viper so your pilots can get into the cockpit."

As they went to begin their briefings Luke stopped Adama. "Commander, could I talk to you, privately?"

Certainly," The commander said in a tone that told Luke that Ben had been right about this man's fatherly demeanor. Now Luke just hoped that he had been right that this man could help him.

"We can talk in my quarters."

Luke and Adama sat on opposite sides of Adama desk. "Alright Commander Skywalker, What did you need to discuss?"

"Please, just Luke."

"Very well then, what do you need Luke."

Luke related to Adama what he knew of his father, and what he had just discovered on Cloud City. "The Empire is evil, my father is evil. But I just can't help wanting to bring him back to the light. Master Yoda thinks I'm just making it easier for them to manipulate me and turn me. I don't want to believe that. But I have to wonder, am I just fooling myself."

Adama sat with his fingers tented in a pensive posture. "We are all capable of good and evil. It sounds to me like your father let his faith in his own wisdom, along with his unwillingness to listen to correction leave him vulnerable to the manipulation of a man much more wise in the ways of the world than himself. By the time he realized his mistake he felt it was too late to turn back."

"Well, yeah, that's pretty much what happened."

"You don't have to go down that same road. You've sought out advice, if you are willing to heed that advice you can avoid you fathers fate. But there's more isn't there?"

"Yes, I think I can turn him back, I know there's still good in him."

"Do you truly believe that or is it wishful thinking?"

"I sense it; I know he hates himself and what he's become. He hides in the power he's amassed. Vader hides from Anakin in the dark."

"You would appeal to him by reminding him of the good man he was; offer him a chance to turn away from his deeds?" Luke nodded. "And what do you think he will put before you to sway you the other way?"

"Well, I guess he will use anger and resentment, fear of pain, personal not physical pain. He'll use them to provoke me. The dark side is more persuasive, it offers more immediate satisfaction. He, they, will use that to pull me over."

Adama paused as he thought. These people have very different philosophies than he was used to. Finally he spoke. "Luke, you seem to be of the belief that an emotion it's self is evil but it's what you do with those emotions that is important. You will feel anger, fear, resentment a desire for revenge, and impatience. But you are aware of them, don't let them rule you. Have the feelings you have but don't let them dictate your actions.

"When I came face to face with Baltar do you think I didn't feel every, as you call them, negative emotions; that I didn't want to kill him on the spot. Bu If I had he would not have been there to tell us what we needed to know to defeat that Basestar we encountered a few centars ago.

Luke sat and thought about what Adama had said. "I think I see what you mean. They can evoke emotions but they can't make me give into them." Then with a smile he said, "I'll have to get your opinion of the attachment rule some time."

Adama looked at him with a puzzled expression. "Attachment rule?"

"I'll tell you about it later. For now, how about we go join the others with their briefing."

"An excellent idea."

Luke and Adama went to the hanger bay.


	4. Rescue

Luke laid out his plan to get Han back. As he spoke he looked over at Leia. She had said nothing but he could sense that she wanted his attention. They looked at each other for just a moment but he could tell what she had in mind. _Sometimes, _he reflected, _it seemed almost like there was a force link between them. _

The idea going between them was that it would encourage the alliance between the rebels and the colonials if they had a part in this mission. But these men would see an unnecessary inclusion as patronizing. Could they be of genuine help? He decided they could, more forces, at the right time would be useful.

"Commander" Luke turned to Adama. "Could any of your people pass for pirates?"

"Why, what do you have in mind?"

"Getting a few more of our people inside, and maybe having a couple of vipers for support outside. That design isn't associated with the rebellion so they won't get as much scrutiny from imperial forces. "

Cain turned to his protégé. "Darr, you were in warrior security before you came under my wing, you're in command of our pirates. Get some of your marines aboard the Vengeance to go with you."

The members of the rescue team went their separate ways. Lando would have to gain employment as a guard, Leia would have to find a way to pass herself off as a bounty hunter, Darr and his crew would establish their credibility as pirates. They were to use a captured Imperial shuttle as their pirate ship. Darr chose the name Kobol's Legacy. He then recruited some marines and Sheba to serve as first mate. Both because she was very capable and because Apollo still wasn't one hundred percent confident that Darr and Sheba were 'brother and sister'. He had far too much fun playing with that.

Luke would spend the time meditating and learning what he could from some Jedi holocrons that he found in old Bens things.

After some time Lando had his place as a trusted guard in the palace, well as much as anyone was trusted by Jabba. His paranoia had kept him alive after the fall of the Republic and he was not about to let his guard down.

Darr and his "pirates" were in good standing in the palace, thought they had done things that would have resulted in a dishonorable discharge and prison time under normal circumstances.

In Darrs time with warrior security he had done some undercover work and some counter intel work. He had gotten good a spotting others who were undercover, he was watching one now. Not one of his men.

Sheba walked over to him with two bottles of ale. She followed his eyes to see what had his interest. She handed one of the bottles to Darr.

"Here you go skipper…yo ho and a bottle of rum."

"Thanks Sheba."

"So," she remarked noticing how closely Darr was watching one of the dancers. "Enjoying the show or is that a blaster in your pocket"

Darr nodded toward the dancer who was wearing a skin tight costume that was more like a nylon stocking around her torso than actual cloths, with a bird like pattern providing what little modesty the outfit allowed her.

"That one, the one called Arica, I don't know who she is but she's not a dancer. We aren't the only ones here with a hidden agenda. Watch yourself Sheba."

"Aw, you're worried, how cute"

"Yeah, feel free to tell Apollo how protective I was." He answered with a big grin.

"Oh I will" Sometimes she liked this game. It kept Apollo on his toes.

In a while two droids were brought in. the under covers knew that the first act of their play was about to begin.

Darr was impressed, things played out just as Skywalker had anticipated, almost as though he had scripted them.

Darr had been a little concerned when the giant slug, Jabba, had sent Skywalker to the Rancor. They might have to go with the backup plan, bide their time and steal the barge. But he had gotten out of that and provoked Jabba to take them out to be fed to some other creature, the Sarlacc.

So, sometime later they sat at the edge of a conical sand pit. Skywalker stood at the end of a plank set out over the pit. _A scene right out of the wet navy's of millennia past_ Darr thought. He discretely sent a signal to Apollo and Starbuck who were waiting to assist with air power.

Skywalker jumped and the small droid sent his weapon into the air. It was time for Darr and his crew to do what pirates do; take the ship.

Darr turned to the guard next to him, grabbed him and sent him over the edge. He then turned his attention to the only gun that could pose a threat to the Vipers, the barges main deck gun. Sheba was already in a shot out with the gunner. Darr drew a Cylon Gladius that he had "acquired" from an enemy a few years ago, and engaged the pig like guard that stood between him and the gun. After disposing of his enemy he turned to help Sheba but she had no need of it, she had already taken care of the guard she had been fighting.

Two vipers came screaming onto the scene, firing on the skiff that had no prisoners on it. After disposing of the threat one of the Vipers went high and came down as though it intended to go into the Sarlacc's hole. The Viper fired and sent the wounded predator down it's hole; Leaving several people now on the sides of the pit very relieved.

One heavily armored bounty hunter, Boba fett, was about to fire some kind of weapon at Solo. Darr aimed his blaster and fired. As solid as Mandalorian armor was it was no match for a weapon that could penetrate Cylon hides. The Bounty hunter fell back into the pit.

"Sir," one of the marines reported. "The barge is ours."

"Well done Sargent." Darr responded.

Just then Luke, who had come aboard in the course of his fight, called for the surviving skiff to bring everyone else over and they took the barge to where the falcon was hidden. When they arrived, Skywalker ordered the barge destroyed, leaving the rubble, including the remains of Jabba, to the Jawas. Darr called for the men he had left aboard the Kobol's Legacy to bring the ship over, and they all made their way the rendezvous with the fleet.


	5. Plan of attack

They all set course for the fleet, except Luke. He had something important to finish. He landed on Dagobah and searched for Yoda. He found his educator, obviously ill. Age, Yoda said was finally catching up with him.

It was all so much to take in. Vader was, in fact, his father and he had a sister. Luke gave some thought to that revelation. Then Ben had another bit of news for him; His sister was Leia. Yoda and Ben doubted Luke's self control but he displayed it then. He had been tempted to point out to old Ben just how badly that could have gone.

It was kind of funny actually, Although he and Han had become the best of friends there was still one issue between them, Leia. They were both attracted to her, and he thought, she to both of them. Well, when he saw her again he was going to make her decision a lot easier.

For his part, Obi-Wan had doubts about these new comers at first. But Maybe they were just what Luke needed to remind him of what must be done. They had faced the fact that they could save only so many of their people. They made the hard choices and saved as many as they could, knowing that the rest would be left to the wrath of the Cylons. Their leader, Adama was just the man to guide Luke in these times.

After Yoda's passing Luke went to join the others near Sullist. They were discussing an attack against the new, even more powerful Death Star.

Mon Mothnma and General Madine were briefing everyone on the information provided by the Bothan spys. After they finished their briefing Cain spoke. "So this battle station that they've invested so much in, and that the Emperor is counting on to solidify his grip, is only protected by a shield and a couple of ships."

"As Senator Mothnma said, the Empire has the whole fleet looking for us."

Adama asked, "And how reliable is this information?'

"Commanders," the senator said, "If you knew what had to be done, and sacrificed, to obtain this I don't think you would question it."

"Oh, I don't doubt that it came with a high price." Cain responded, "But you know what I think...I'm just guessing that shield is more heavily guarded than you think."

General Madine spoke. "That possibility had occurred to us. We are sending in as many men as we can get in the shuttle. It's a risk but it's the only shot we have."

"have you considered sending in fighters to knock out the facility." asked Major Darr. "Time them with the main attack force so you don't lose the element of surprise."

Madine shook his head. "It would be impossible to maneuver fighters in the forest around the generator and a direct dive would leave us too open to air defenses."

Darr though for a minute. "Starbuck..."

The Major was interrupted by the brash pilot. "Are you thinking about CORA?" He paused for a moment. The vipers did have a more slim profile that the X-Wings and were faster than the A-Wing.

"Good thinking Darr." Cain added. "That Viper could make the approach, unload a couple of Solonite Missiles and be on it's way back to the Galactica before the imps know what's happening.

"Well," Han spoke up. "That leaves me out of a job. General where do yo want me?"

Leia looked at him askance. He answered her puzzled look. "I was going to lead the ground assault."

"General Solo, Why don't we revert back to my original plan and have you lead the fighter assault." Madine suggested.

He looked at Lando. "As long as I'm not stepping on any toes."

Lando laughed. "It's fine Han. Besides you'll need a gun crew, I call upper turret." he turned to Leia, "You want to take lower?"

"Well I guess if you have to be on top." Leia couldn't repress a laugh at the look on Hans face when she said that. "Count me in."

In the meantime Luke was involved in a discussion with Adama.

"Ben says I have to face him. That if I won't kill him we've already lost. I'm just not sure what to do... Starbuck will need a wing-man. Maybe I should go with him."

"Luke, you say you believe that the good man is still in there. Find him. If you can't, then do what I would want my son to do if ever I turned against our people. What Anakin would want you to do." He paused. He knew what he was thinking was cold but it was the reality they faced. It all else fails Luke could benefit his friends in another way.

"You will accomplish one other thing. If they have the kind of power you say, they will know exactly what we're all doing. We won't have a chance. YOU will keep them occupied so the rest of us can do our jobs."

Luke nodded. Adama offered some advice. "Remember, they will use your feelings against you. Don't deny what you feel, don't be ashamed of it, accept it BUT do what must be done no mater how you feel about it. Keep your mind on the moment."

"Thank you commander." Luke left for the hanger deck. Soon, while everyone else was making preparations; mechanical and personal, for what they were about to do a single X-Wing left the fleet.

R2 decided that it was time to disregard orders, not unlike his former master did so often. Text appeared on Luke's screen..._Master Luke, there are some things I need to tell you about your father...and your mother..._


	6. Always in motion

"Admiral Piett" one of the sensor officers called to his commanding officer. The Admiral came over to see what had caught his subordinates interest. Strange, he thought. Nothing else coming in behind it. But then hadn't they learned the hard way not to underestimate what a single fighter can do.

Just then the hulking monster who was the true master of this ship came up behind him. Piett wasn't easily frightened but even he found it, unsettling, to have Lord Vader so close. He address the Stih Lord. "An X-Wing just came out of hyperspace. It seams to be making no attempt to evade detection."

Vader looked at the sensor screen then out to where the fighter was just getting close enough to be seen. At once he felt pleased that things were progressing according to plan, and, dare he say happy that his son was coming. What then inside of him wanted to call out through the force and tell Luke to run away. He tapped into the hate that Palpatine planted in him and chased away those thoughts.

"Allow him to land. Inform our forces on the forest moon of his location and have him brought to me."

"As you wish Lord Vader."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Luke landed and took a moment to focus. He understood how his father had been manipulated to the dark side. Maybe, armed with this he could bring him back. He'd rather be more than a decoy for the alliance.

"R2, take the ship back to the fleet. I'm not going to need it here."

The astromech responded, of course, with a set of beeps and whistles, somehow Luke could actually understand.

He gave the droid a reassuring smile, "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

R2s response was a doubtful buzzing sound.

No sooner had the x-wing left then a group consisting of three storm troopers and one gray clad officer appeared. The officer in charge called out. "You there, Hands up."

Luke did as he was instructed. He was placed in binders and the commander approached. "Identify yourself."

"My name is Luke Skywalker."

"How many other rebel scum are here?"

"None, it was just me and my astromech. He just left with my fighter. I'd like to see Lord Vader now."

"You WANT to see Lord Vader." The commander almost laughed. "I'll see to it." then he added. "When you do I think you'll wish I had just put a plasma bolt in your head."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Vader approached them and the officer spoke.

"This is the rebel that surrendered to us. Although he denies it I believe there may be more of them and request permission to conduct a further search of the area. He was armed only with this."

"Good work commander. Leave us. Conduct your search and bring his companions to me."

The commander and his white armored goons left. Neither he or his father really expected to win the other over right then. It was more an assessment for both of them. Luke knew he had his vulnerabilities and now he believed that his father did to.

Luke was taken to the Emperor. Soon the conflict between he and his father would be decided, as would the fate of the galaxy.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Emperor Palpatine waited in his observation room aboard the death star. This would be his new throne room when the station went into official service. He had quite a surprise for his enemies. Through the force he perceived that Mon Mothnma would be with the rebels. At last he would finish the last of the senators who had opposed him and started this rebellion.

But there were other matters on his mind. Skywalker had to be deal with in some way. Perhaps the younger Skywalker would replace his father as apprentice. Or he would strengthen his hold on Vader by forcing him to kill his own son in a show of loyalty. It was tempting to try to take both of them on. A senior and junior apprentice. But the rule of two existed for a reason. He had allowed Dooku to take on a student, the dathomir witch Ventress. If there had been any doubt of the wisdom of the rule of two, those events made it clear. He would not attempt that again. Oh, he himself had lesser operatives. Like his hand, Mara Jade. But she would only be allowed to go so far and could easily be disposed of if she became a threat. Most importantly, She would never work directly with Vader.

But there was another matter that troubled him. Something...indistinct. He had sensed that there was some other factor that he could not see clearly. He could not tell if it posed a threat to his plans. Most disturbing of all was that it felt like someone was preventing him form discovering this unknown factor. Perhaps he might learn of this nebulous presence from Skywalker.

In the next moments there was much to be gained...or lost. And it was about to begin. Lord Vader and young Skywalker were about to walk into his throne room.

"Greetings young Skywalker. I have been expecting you."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Luke knew he was walking into a mine field. One from which he might not return. But he knew he would not leave here with the prefix Darth attached to him. Thanks to R2 he knew what Palpatine had used to turn his father to the dark side. Luke would remind him of the hero loved by the people. Loved most by Padme. And he would remind Anakin of all the dark side had taken from him. And with the new serenity he had learned from Adama and some of his other new friends he would resist the temptations that the Sith would place before him.

"By now you must know your father can never be turned from the dark side. So will it be with you."

"You're wrong. Soon I'll be dead, and you with me."

"Perhaps you refer to the immanent attack of your rebel fleet, yes, I assure you, we are quite safe from your friends here."

_So, _Luke thought. _This is a trap. _He reminded himself of Adama's counsel. "You can't control everything. We must each do our part and trust that our compatriots can do theirs"

Then it was the emperor who tipped his hand with his 'Pitiful little band' comment. _He thinks that the ground assault is still the plan. _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The fleet emerged form hyperspace and the fighters began their approach to the station. All but one, Recon Viper One broke off and proceeded to it's attack approach on the shield generator.

In his cockpit Starbuck spoke to his "Partner" CORA. "Alright Cora, show me what you got"

Cora responded. "Anything for you honey. Recommenced we kick in the pulse generators now. They'll send fighters after us soon."

Starbuck did as Cora suggested. He hated to admit it but she was quite an asset in a tight situation. They came in at a steep angle and, sure enough, found fighters coming behind them to intercept. They were moving so fast Starbuck almost couldn't make out what was around him. Yet in a way he could. It was like he saw it but he didn't' see it. They decreased their angle and headed in at tree top level. He 'saw' the trees ahead. Each one, and a village in the trees. Populated by small bear like things. _Well,_ he thought, _this isn't their fight, let's try to keep them out of this._

They were in range of their target. "Cora sweetheart, let's make this count." They...why was he starting to think himself and his Viper as THEY...fired all four missiles in rapid succession and pulled up.

The bunker was well built and the first missile did significant damage but didn't go in. The second didn't go in either but had made a gap in the bunker wall.

The last two made it in. the shield projector collapsed. Now they had to get back to the Galactica.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Aboard the death star, Palpatime was attempting to bring a feeling of hopelessness to Skywaker. To either gain resignation or rage from him, he felt it. Before a message informed him he knew the the shield was down. It all became clear to him. Travelers, the last survivors from far away. They were the part of the equation that he had not been able to account for.

As angry as it made him he knew he couldn't repeat the mistake that Tarkin had made. He would need to leave this station. But first he had to deal with Skywalker. He turned to the youth, who had obviously felt it to.

"Enough of this. I give you your one chance to survive. Come with us abroad my shuttle and, what ever comes of this battle we will complete your training. Or, if your Jedi morals require it, you may die now.

Luke grinned at him in a way that he supposed Yoda might not approve of. "I am a Jedi, like my father before me."

The Emperor's patience was gone. There was that distinct possibility that these rebels could succeed. "So be it, Jedi." He turned to his apprentice. "Lord Vader, kill him."

This was the last thing that Vader wanted. He could not disobey his master. But neither could he kill his...Padme's son. He had to be sure before he acted. He couldn't act without thinking like he had so long ago. Sidious saw the hesitation.

"I am disappointed Lord Vader, or is it," he continued with disdain, "Anakin." He then shot force lightning out at his apprentice. This immediately shorted out his life support systems. Then the emperor turned on Luke.

As the emperor attacked Vader/Anakin, Luke used the force to retrieve his lightsabor; He did so Just in time to block a burst of force lightning aimed at him. He held it but Palpatine was so strong. Luke didn't know if he could hold it. Then the Sith Lord re-aimed one hand so he hit in two spots. Luke went down, losing his lightsabor. Through his teeth Palpatine hissed "DIE JEDI"

Although he could barely get enough air to stay conscious Vader...NO Anakin gathered all of the strength he had and, with the force, sent his former master tumbling across the deck, so allowing his son to regain his weapon.

Luke wasted no time. He ran to the still stumbling man and, with a single swing, decapitated the Sith. He then ran to his fathers side. "Father, we have to get off this station." they moved slowly, Anakin struggling for breath. They made it to one of the hanger bays and boarded a shuttle. They left for the planets surface.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Starbuck rose from the planets surface just as the battle between the fighters intensify. The imperials realized that their station was in jeopardy now. He hadn't seen this many enemy fighters since the destruction of the colonies.

Cora anticipated what Starbuck was about to say and preempted him. "Honey, do these new laser generators make my fuselage look big?"

Starbuck smiled. "Big and beautiful. I wouldn't think of taking any other girl to this dance. Lets show em how it's done."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The laser bolts were so thick it almost seamed you could use them as steeping stones to walk to the death star. It was impossible to avoid hits entirely. Han just prayed the his shields held up.

In the turrets Leia and Lando were doing there part. Chewy growled out that he was impressed with the princess. She actually had a higher hit count than Lando. Her accuracy seamed almost on Luke's level.

Finally they entered the structure of the station. It was almost too tight for the falcon. As they flew along they almost lost the main sensor dish. Not that he doubted Lando's piloting skills but Han was glad he was at the helm of his own ship and no one else.

Leia knew that most of the TIEs following were out of her or Landos firing arc. She had an idea. She shot some of the half finished structures as they flew by, sending them into the path of the pursuing fighters. At leas it would keep them thinking about dodging debris rather that firing on the falcon.

At last their target was in sight. Flying along side of the Falcon, Wedge Antilles lined up and sent proton torpedoes flying, they made a sharp turn and went full throttle for the exit. Hans sensors told him that they had made a direct hit and they had very little time to get out and away from the station.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Falcon exited the same way they came in. Immediately they were followed by what must have been an entire squadron of TIEs. They could not stop to engage the fighters. It soon became apparent why, as the death star blew apart. The debris took numerous fighters and damaged some ships that were too close. The closest was Vader's ship the Executor. With it's enormous mass it couldn't possibly escape in time and was caught in the blast.

Executors shields were immediately overwhelmed and the ship was torn apart by the remains of the station. When the massive ships own reactor core was breached it to erupted into a second fireball, sending more projectiles outward.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Han was barley paying attention to what was in front of him. He was watching his rear sensors trying to avoid a storm worse than the asteroid field they went through to escape after Hoth. This really was like dodging rain drops.

Several TIEs that had given up the chase to late were destroyed. Then Hans luck ran out. Or rather Lando's did. One overzealous TIE pilot got in a hit on their already weakened shields and struck the lower turret.

C3PO heard Lando as the gun was destroyed. "Master Lando," The droid called out, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, 3PO," Lando answered, but the pain in his voice was unmistakable. Especially for someone so knowledgeable in the subtleties of sentient communication as himself.

Lando continued. "Tell Han I'd kind of like to see a doc though."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Aboard the Vengeance Darr watched the imperials. They had been thrown into chaos. All of their command staff must have been on either the station or that enormous warship that had just been reduced to millions of pieces.

Darr was glad for that. He knew that, having the heaviest weapons in the fleet, it would fall to Vengeance to engage that monster ship .He had not had high hopes for their survival.

Some of the Imperials had gone to light speed and fled the battle. Some were attacking. And some seemed to have commanders who didn't know what to do. They were just sitting is place. This was the time to press the attack. Pegasus and Galactica joined as well as some of the rebel ships. Each turned on an enemy ship and hit with all they had.

In the past they had all known to use energy weapons when possible. They had only so many missiles and bombs and no way to resupply when their inventory had been exhausted. But now they had to use all they had available to survive. At the end of this they either would have a new home or they would all be dead.

It apparently had been enough to convince the remaining ships that they needed to retreat and regroup. They all went to light speed and left The rebels and their new allies alone in the space around the forest moon.

There was some cleaning up to do but the day belonged to the rebels.


	7. A hopeful future

There was a massive celebration on board the remaining rebel ships. Messages of thanks were coming over to the colonial ships for their help and pledging support for their effort to make a new home in what would hopefully be the new Republic someday soon.

Everyone knew that the war was far from over of course but they also knew that the Emperor had died. In the battle. Although how was still the subject of rumors running like a fire in a tylium mine...as was the fate of the second most powerful man in the Empire, Darth Vader.

The answer to that question was on the way to the Galactica aboard an imperial shuttle. The Galacitca's turbo lasers were brought to bear against the enemy craft when flight corporal Rigel heard contact from the shuttle.

She turned to face her commander, "Sir. It's commander Skywalker. He's requesting permission to land."

Adama ordered "Tactical, hold fire. Rigel, give them permission to land."

"Yes sir." She opened the channel. "Approaching shuttle, you are cleared to land in the port landing bay."

Adama went down to the landing bay to meet Skywalker. As he arrived Luke and some technicians were helping a very tall figure, clad in all black, to step down from the shuttle.

Adama, having been briefed by Admiral Ackbar and Princess Leia, recognized the man as the second in command of the Empire, The metal monster who's name seamed to strike fear in everyone in this galaxy, Lord Vader. He also knew this man was as dangerous as Count Iblis.

The Commander approached the young Jedi.

Luke anticipated Adama's concerns.

"Adama, please trust me, things have changed...he's changed."

Adama was skeptical but he also knew he couldn't just let the man die. He wouldn't have done that even to Baltar. He turned to the technicians. "Take him to the life station."

The techs did as they were told. Adama faced Luke, "Now, would you mind telling me why our enemy is aboard my ship."

"On the way to your sick bay I'll tell you the basics."

"Very well, we'll go attend to Vader."

With a slight smile Luke said, "I think you can call him Anakin."

Adama and Luke walked into life station to find Dr. Salik over his patient. Salik looked over to his commanding officer, and friend. "I don't know if this man needs a doctor or a mechanic."

Luke chuckled a little. He was still kind of giddy about returning his father to the light. "Doctor, I can take care of the mechanical part. I'm just worried about the medical part."

"Oh, we can handle that. I've dealt with worse.

The up side of a thousand yarns of war is rapid advances in medical technology. But the bias against robotics has held us back in some ways."

"Understandable, with all of the suffering a droid army caused your people."

Salik nodded his head. "Well, with what I have here and this bacta substance your people have provided to me we'll have him as good as new soon. I'm going to keep him sedated until we can regrow his limbs though."

Adama put a hand on Luke's shoulder. "There's nothing more we can do for him now. He's in the best of hands I assure you."

Luke nodded. "You're right. Go over to the flag ship with me for the victory celebration."

"An excellent idea. Let's be on our way."

They walked along the corridor to the landing bay. Ben and Yoda would like this man, Luke thought. Then another thought came to him.

"Commander, you told me about experiments you did with mental powers."

Adama smiled, "You want to hear more about that?"

"Yes, I would. Also, Commander, I'd like to collect small blood samples from any of your people who are willing."

"Why do you want to do that?"

"I'll tell you all about on the shuttle."

**AN: **

I know this was a very short chapter but it seemed like the best place to stop. Hope you like it.


End file.
